


Eight Years

by atrick_oflight



Series: Gifts and Exchanges [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, APH England - Freeform, AU, Alfred F. Jones - Freeform, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha!America, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Tumblr, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi, eight years, idek, omega - Freeform, omega!Arthur, surprise, usuksummerfestival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrick_oflight/pseuds/atrick_oflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been eight years since Alfred and Arthur have gotten together and the Alpha is finally ready to take the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Years

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly well written and I think it's only half done.... I'm probably gonna write a part two later on.

It has already been eight years. Eight of the best years of Alfred’s life. And he’s spent it with them most awesome omega he could ever ask for, Arthur. **  
**

Alfred sighed dreamily. He was at work, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about his relationship with Arthur. Of course, it was never the smoothest relationship, but it was special. A relationship that one would not find everyday. And Alfred wouldn't have it any other way. Truthfully, he did want one change. And that was to finally become mates.

* * *

However, the subject of mates and mating was always a little rough with Arthur. Whenever the subject was brought up, the omega quickly evaded the topic and moved on to a new one. Now, with Alfred’s personality, he should probably be pissed. However, this was Arthur, his best friend since kindergarten and the love of his life. He wanted to be considerate and give him some space. There was also the fact of his past.

Arthur’s father had mated with his mother, apparently promising to stay true. But seven years, five children and three self-established businesses later, he left her. He just got up and left, leaving his family behind to fend for themselves. Alfred was even there when it happened. He watched as Arthur’s heart broke and the light in his eyes dimmed. He watched as the young, and only omega in the family had to care for his mother, work his arse off to get good grades and get into a good school. He watched as Arthur worked himself to the ground alongside his brothers, just to keep their family afloat. And he watched as the omega’s hatred for his father grew.

Alfred couldn’t blame him. He would be pretty pissed at his father, too, if he had done the same to them. However, Arthur had been scarred. And now it was affecting their relationship and it’s progress.

“Alfred,” The alpha smiled and turned to face his boss, Ludwig.

“What’s up, Ludwig?”

The german graced him with a rare, soft smile. “I hear it’s your eight year anniversary with Arthur. Congratulations.”

Alfred laughed and thanked the german. To be truthful, this man barely even talked with his employees like this. Half the time his workers see him act casual like this was with his own mate, Feliciana. She was this quirky italian girl that used to be Ludwig’s secretary, before quitting to start a business with her twin brother. She still visited from time to time, and all the employees rejoiced when she did. Because when she’s there, Ludwig is not as uptight.

“Anyway,” Ludwig said. “I’ve decided to give you the day off.”

Alfred did a double take and sputtered. “D-day off?”

“You’re a hard worker, Alfred. Despite your constant shenanigans and nonsense, I can see how dedicated and enthusiastic you are with your job. You deserve a day off to be with you beloved…. And Feliciana thought it would be nice.”

Alfred nearly laughed. Of course he was thankful. This way he could make a special plan and finally suck it up and at least try to ask Arthur to become his mate. Thank god for these lovebirds, Alfred thought as he thanked Ludwig and asked him to thank Feliciana as well. Hurriedly. He packed his things and rushed home. It was only 9:52 am. He had enough time to think of something grand, but not too grand as not to scare Arthur away, before the omega got home from his own job..

Oh, Alfred hoped Arthur wouldn’t say no.

* * *

Arthur walked into his house that evening, smelling roses, dinner and lavender.

“Alfred?” he called out, tentatively. “Alfred, love, I’m home!”

He hears foot steps as he removes his coat and feels arms wrap around his waist as he hangs it. “Welcome home, babe,” Alfred whispers as he places a kiss to his lover’s temple. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary to you too, love,” Arthur replies, blushing up to his ears. It was silly of him to react this way when it’s been so long since they’ve gotten together. But even as the years go by, the relationship still feels fresh and not at all suffocating. It was like everyday was something new and kept it alive. “So, the house smells, great. What are you up to?”

Alfred laughed at the slight suspicion in Arthur’s voice. Of course, he did have a right to be. Alfred rarely cooked such fine cuisine. The smell itself distinguished the food from the stuff the younger blonde would usually cook up. “C'mon babe, it's our anniversary!” Alfred said, dragging Arthur over to the living room. “Can't we have a bit of romance and fanciness?”

Arthur hummed and smiled endearingly as he came to a stop in the designated room. It was dark, but brightened up by the numerous candles Alfred had placed. Fairy lights were also scattered all around the place. Soft, classical music could be heard from the music player and a fine make-shift picnic area was fixed, right in the middle of it all. Although the omega knew his boyfriend had his romantic side, they never really went to such troubles for dates. They usually went out for walks in the park, went on a road trip, or even just a simple trip to McDonald's. So, this took Arthur by surprise.

“Do you like it?”

Arthur turned to face the, uncharacteristically nervous, Alfred. And just as uncharacteristically, he smiled and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. “I absolutely love it, darling,” he whispered against the other's lips as they pulled away.


End file.
